


Sweater Weather

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is that thing you're wearing? Is it a secret tactic to make the enemies gouge out their eyes? Because if it is, it's working."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



> Lucina's mother is F!MU, Severa's father is Gregor.

Severa didn't bother knocking as she lifted up the tent flap. Lucina packed light, so she didn't have anything to trip over as she came in. Lucina was expecting her, anyways. 

She had spent several hours brushing out her hair, picking out her best clothes to match and fixing her cracked nails. War was hell on her beauty regime, until it took ages to undo the damage of a single battle. At least there was supplies here. Back in the old time, she'd had to simply accept being hungry and dirty and miserable was all she'd ever get. 

Severa expected the usual uniform, but was greeted with a screaming bright monstrosity of a shirt that hung too big and low on Lucina, completely hiding her curves.

"What is that thing you're wearing? Is it a secret tactic to make the enemies gouge out their eyes? Because if it is, it's working."

Severa tossed her red pigtails in annoyance.

"It's called an Ugly Sweater, although I couldn't fathom why they'd call it. It's so _colorful_ ," Lucina said. 

Some kind of tree was in the middle, a pine, maybe that completely clashed with the bright red material. It even clashed with Lucina's hair, and her long, thick gorgeous hair went with _everything_. Something that a redhead like Severa was intensely jealous of. The more she looked, the more she felt utterly repulsed. But Lucina looked so damn happy about her hideous clothes.

She hadn't seen Lucina smile in so long, but she smiled at all the _wrong things_. That sweater was an assault on her sensibilities. Severa scrunched up her nose.

"In fact, people have parties with them. Mother and father are wearing them as well. Mother was so thankful, and father was speechless. It'll be the first time we've been together like this since....since."

Lucina was always shouldering the burdens of everyone else in the army. She couldn't even sleep most nights, because she was that worried that their mission would fail.

"---I thought it might be a chance to introduce them to you again," Lucina said, looking tender. Severa reminded herself, her spiteful pride that she was the only one who got to see this. This softness, this love? It was _hers_.

 _Introduce them to us_ Lucina meant. They'd happened between fights, between battlefields. With a war and a time to save, meeting the parents wasn't exactly a priority, as much as Severa hated being low priority in anything.

She also wasn't looking forward to the jokes. Oh, look, a daughter of Cordelia married a daughter of Chrom! Oh, look, it's fate! _Screw that_. Her _mother_ and her pathetic crush had nothing to do with Severa.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Lucina said.

Severa sighed, and twisted a strand of red hair around her finger. Knowing Lucina, she'd picked out an even uglier one that totally clashed with her hair and hid her curves, making her look like a colorblind twelve year old who needed to be rescued from her fashion sense.

But, Lucina looked so happy, so hopeful like Severa couldn't even remember when. For once, she bit back her pride. Her mother might have made a fool of herself, but this wasn't the same at all. 

Whatever, her beauty would prevail over Lucina's poor taste. Not even a sweater this ugly could make her nails look bad.

" _Fine._ Hand it over."

Lucina pulled up the sweater, and it was even worse than Severa had feared. She visibly cringed at the awfulness of the sweater. No words could explain this bright abomination of fashion. She pulled it over her head, careful not to mess up her hair. 

"It's not anyone I'd wear this for, you know," Severa said. She flushed and looked down.

"I'm glad you're coming. I know they'll like you," Lucina said. For once, believing without a worry. "How couldn't they?"

"Because I'm a mess and a brat, everyone says so," Severa said bitterly.

"Everyone is wrong, and if they say it near me, they'll feel the edge of my sword," Lucina said.

She pushed up the tent flap and they stepped out into twilight. The camp was lit by distant campfires, and filled with the scent of cooking dinner. Lucina put her arm about Severa's waist awkwardly, so the entire world could see her horrible taste in women and clothes on display. Severa leaned into her, glaring at anyone whose gaze lingered on them too long. Mentally she fought back the bitter words towards herself _this will go horribly, she'll realize she can do better._

Then again, if Lucina had decent sense, she wouldn't be dating her. So maybe she could tolerate a few ugly sweaters. 

"Keep it up, and you'll be stuck with me," Severa mumbled. She looked away to hide her blush.

"I can only hope," Lucina said. She smiled so sweet, and all for Severa. A smile for her alone.


End file.
